Stranger Things
by komodo-Dags
Summary: If only he had stayed home. If only he hadn't wanted a tree. If only he hadn't driven himself right into danger's path. The danger being a certain Once-ler who should be old who seems to have dangerous plans in mind. With Ted being the one to perform his bidding. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

From the point of revving up his monocycle, to the point of leaving town, Ted Wiggins had been extremely uneasy.

Even when he had forced himself to go onwards through the unfamiliar and rather uninviting new world, many doubts had lingered in his mind.

Finding a smooth stretch of land, he found himself thinking back to what had gotten him here in the first place...

Ted stumbled home in a daze, the new idea of real trees still on his mind. Had Audrey really said that she would marry the guy that got her a tree on the spot?

"WO-how..."He mumbled as he made his way to his house, "That would be _amazing_!" The scene of Audrey in a flowing white gown and himself dressed smartly in a tux being united beside one of those _trees_ passed through his thoughts, making him smile contentedly, "Yep, it would be _totally_ worth it!"

He ate quietly and quickly with his family, consisting of his mom, and his Grammy, thinking about asking them about where to find a real tree. In fact, he even opened his mouth to do so, but a thought stopped him.

_How in the world would they know where a tree is? Mom even bought a new automatic one last week! This is pointless; I'm going to have to find __out on_ _my own._

He scooped the last of his artificial broccoli into his mouth, swallowed, and stood up.

"Ted, honey, where do you think you're going?" His mom stopped him.

"I just wanted to see if I could get to the library at a good time! I have a big test in school coming up tomorrow!" He flashed a huge grin, and waved his arms enthusiastically. Ok, maybe he had over done it there.

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "This has nothing to do with that Audrey girl, right?"A small smile lifted the corner of her lips.

"What? No!" Ted replied, even though it was the truth.

"Uh-huh. Ok, hon., Get going while you can, then. But don't be too late!" Mrs. Wiggins had to yell the last few words because her son was already heading out the door.

After an agonizing evening of flipping through book after book, Ted concluded that there was nothing about real trees that could be found. Everything was about the electronic ones now.

He gave a frustrated grunt, shoving yet another novel back onto its shelf, titled _"The Trees of Tomorrow, Today!" __And stormed out of the library, considering what to do next._

As he walked down the street, his mind elsewhere, he wondered if there was a person who somehow knew about trees, maybe even where one could be hiding. _They're obviously rare by now_ He thought_. Someone old, maybe? Someone who remembers back to when the trees still grew? Perhaps-_

But he found himself crashing right into a propped sign. "Aw, man, how did that-whoa!" His eyes flew open as soon as he had viewed the picture _on_ it and he startled backwards.

Pasted there was an old man in a slightly torn green outfit with a ghastly face and dark blood dripping from his hands, a knife clutched in one.

The tale of the Once-ler was a well known one in Thneedville. Ever since a young girl had strayed from town and had wound up with a broken neck, dead, years ago, every other disappearance had been put on who-ever lived up in the half-collapsed Lurkim about a mile from town.

Many books had been written about him. Horror stories that ended in the Once-ler snatching those who dared come near him.

Everyone was told and believed that the Once-ler had gone mad over the years of being completely alone and that anyone who tried to approach him would set him off, including poor Ted.

He had always had nightmares about this guy. From the time he had first snuck a read, at the age of 5, to now.

Recovering, he glared at the creepy thing. _I'll bet he knows a lot about trees, he was the one who killed them all…_

He suddenly had an idea. It was not a good one. In fact, it could have been the worst ideas in the history of bad ideas, but he knew that he had found his solution.

Unsurprisingly, he was not a fan of it. But he was beginning to feel desperate to get Audrey her dream. If it meant sneaking out of town, finding a guy who had a 70% chance of being crazy, and even risking his life, it would all be worth it for a little kiss.

He snapped out of it pretty quick when what looked like a large-scale axe head appeared right out in front of him, heading for his head.

He yelled and ducked, feeling only an instant later the blade skim along his bike helmet. It would have seemed a close save, except others flew out of him from the mist that he swerved around, each being a closer call then the last.

"WOAH!" Escaping the danger, he glanced over his shoulder at what could have been his immediate termination. He breathed heavily, wondering if all this had been really worth it after all.

But that was not the end of it.

Only a few minutes after words did he run into a second problem. A very big and unavoidable problem.

That being, a large chasm that gaped open directly in his path, separating him from his goal.

"Aw, man…" He growled, staring around for ideas. That's when an old, dusty barrel with a rotting plank propped up against it caught his eye.

In minutes he had set them up near the edge of the cliff, the barrel on its side and the plank leaning on it like a ramp. He had seen it so many times in his favorite movies, it couldn't possibly fail.

Thoughts differed as he and his monocycle were thrown right over it and down into the depths. Thankfully, it wasn't endless and the bike flew up the other side and landed hard on the ground. He had to scramble to stay onto the unstable vehicle, but he was soon riding along safely.

A streak of lightning flashed across the sky, making the figure of a tall house appear in the distance. He swallowed, feeling as though he was about to get himself into the worst situation yet.

But then he squinted his eyes, _wait a minute…this guy would have to be so old, that he would either be stiff jointed and feeble, or even dead!_

Finding new confidence and comfort, he crawled off of his bike and crept cautiously forward so that he would be able to see the windows first. That way, if a light was not on, he could assume that no one alive was inside.

A triumphant grin spread across his face when he saw that every open crevice was dark and forlorn.

"Well, this should be a piece of cake." He made his way to the front door, grabbed the handle, and pulled.

Only, it wouldn't open. In fact, it seemed to be jammed shut, like it had been glued or nailed.

He shook his head and looked about, searching for a solution.

A doorbell? In the current situation, it seemed tempting to try. Even if most likely (He hoped) no one would answer.

He laughed briefly at himself before reaching forward and jamming his finger into the small button.

Immediately a cold, dull ring echoed through the air, making chills go down his spine.

He started when the door suddenly flipped around, revealing a hammer hooked up to a string that was pulling it back, almost bending it.

"Ok…" Before he had time to react, a pair of scissors shot forward and cut cleanly through the string.

It would never have hit him. He knew that for certain. However, he would never have expected that the board the hammer slammed itself down on to would create a see-saw reaction that propelled him two stories straight up into the air.

"WOOOOA! WHAT THE- ." Just before what would have been a very gruesome death ending in a splatter, something caught his leg and yanked him back up.

In his panic, he grabbed for any surfaces, most of which fell apart with age. The thing holding him suddenly threw him up and caught the back of his shirt to get a better grip. It did not fail to startle him further.

"OH, GOSH! HELP ME!" He yelled to no one in particular. His jaw dropped when a pair of green gloved hands poked through the spaces between the boards on the window and grabbed frantically for him.

The voice that followed was husky and rough, "Who are you and where do you come from?" Another snatch that succeeded in getting a fistful of Ted's hair.

"Ow-ow! OK! I'm Ted!" Fear was practically dripping off of his words, "I-I've come from Th-thneedville!" He tried not to move and whimpered as the man lifted his head up to examine his face.

"You're just a kid!" He mused, "What brought you out here?" He yanked Ted forward, letting him see who was behind the boards. "Don't you know that people can get _hurt_ out here?"

Ted found a gasp escaping his chest as he got a good look at him.

There, right in front of him, was the Once-ler. Looking just as young as when the last tree had fallen. With a dark glare in means of serious business taking up his face.


	2. Chapter 2

He shouldn't have even bothered getting out of bed.

At the moment, the thought of being home, the safest place he knew, with his family and finding a new way to get Audrey to let him into her house, seemed so far away and hopeless. Like he was not going to walk away from this.

His eyes had been trying hard to look away from the face so close to his, but they snapped back when the Once-ler suddenly spoke, "Something in particular you came here looking for?" At Ted's questioning look, he hissed, "Surely you didn't get yourself into this mess just because you wanted to say 'hi'!"

He gulped, "Uh, yes." His heart skipped a beat when he saw the man's eyes narrow, but he continued, "I th-thought that, you know, m-maybe someone like you . . . The person who got rid of the trees wou-."

"Would find it in their hearts to actually _give_ a young intruder information, or heaven forbid, a seed?" He shook his head, and laughed, "Oh, you are _not_ the first!" He released his grip on Ted's hair and took a step back from the window, as if to observe him, "No, you're not getting anything out of me. But I'm sure that you're going to give me what I want . . ."

Ted felt a lump growing in his chest. It was both fear for his life, and the anger in the thought of never seeing anyone again. "L-let me GO!" He shouted, making the Once-ler jump in surprise of the sudden change of behavior, "I want to go back home! Back to my family! Let me go, you freak!"

The bitter smile that had seemed stuck on the Once-ler's face slowly melted into a frown. "We'll see if you still have such pleasant things to say to me when you're in here, with me."

"Wait, wha-?" Ted felt himself drop abruptly and then, seconds later, touchdown harshly onto the ground, but he was still being held by that claw thing and escaping was pointless. It was stronger than he was.

He was then hauled over to the door that had sent him flying earlier, only it seemed to have changed a bit. Most obvious reason how, it was wide open, letting him see right into the Lerkim.

That was, until a tall figure suddenly blocked his sight, jolting him back into realizing the danger he was in. He slowly looked up.

For certain, the rest of the Once-ler sure was not what he had expected.

He would have at least thought that his suit would have maybe one rip, or be a little dusty or something immaculate after all the time this guy had spent doing who-knows-what.

But no. The Once-ler looked as though he had been preparing himself to go to an important date. His garments without a wrinkle and his hair perfectly trimmed. Even his teeth, which were poking out slightly due to his sneer, were as white as snow.

Ted felt as though he was being exchanged as the claw let go of his collar just as the Once-ler grasped his wrist and yanked him inside.

"What do you want from me?" He yelled, trying to resist the firm grip, but failing.

The Once-ler, who seemed to be stronger than he looked, only turned his head slightly as he began up a flight of stairs, "It's not as much what I want from you as what I _need _from you."

A blinding light suddenly hit Ted's eyes. He blinked rapidly, shielding them with his free hand and trying to get used to it. The Once-ler, however, seemed to be fine with it and continued forward.

It was discovered, only moments later, that it was only the man's office and the fact that Ted had been accustom to the dark that had made the few lamps in the circular room appear to be so intense.

"Now, I want you to listen up." Ted was abruptly thrown into what seemed to be a large, plush chair which he quickly gripped onto as he stared up at the Once-ler, who continued in a low tone, "As long as I will need you, you will cooperate until I am finished. Follow my every word without error, and I might let you go. There is no room for error in what's about to happen in your life. Got that?"

Ted blinked in surprise. _Might let me go?_ Hope began to churn madly inside of him as he nodded swiftly.

"Good." The Once-ler reached into an open drawer that came out of the large desk that sat directly in the center of the room and acquired from it what looked like a pad of black foam with a dark red lining that was solid.

It was then slammed down on to Ted's lap who stared at it oddly.

"Press your hand into it."

"Oh . . . " He squashed his hand into the foam only to retract it, "Gah! It's wet!"

The Once-ler chuckled and then picked it up and placed it back onto the desk. He then proceeded to pull a piece of paper out of his coat pocket along with a pen. "What was your name again? And give me your full, I need the details and nothing but!"

"Uh, Ted…" He shook his head, clearing his distracted mind, "Ted Joseph Wiggins."

The Once-ler, who had begun to write, stopped as he mentioned his last name and looked up; A queer, thoughtful molded his face that slowly began to stare the boy down as it persisted, as if he had zoned off.

"Mister? Helloo?" His voice did the trick. The Once-ler shifted his eyes back down and he jotted the rest.

He then folded it up and shoved it back to where it had come from and cleared his throat, "'Wiggins' wasn't it?"

Ted nodded.

"Hmp . . .that's a very rare name, you know . . . I've only heard it once before . . ." He proceeded to put everything else that remained on the desk away, his eyes still distant. After a minuet of that, he turned to face him. "Hey, kid, you see that extra room over there?" He gestured towards the open door.

". . . that's a closet."

"It's your sleeping quarters, goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Surprisingly, Ted had allowed the call of sleep to consume him no matter what his current predicament.

In fact, it was a quite comfortable sleep that made him almost feel at home.

He had just begun to wake up when the rays of the sun hit his eyelids.

_That's odd, _he thought, _this place is completely shut up. Where the heck does the sun come in?_

Shifting himself, he also realized that he was laying on a mass of blankets, which hadn't been there when he had drifted off.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, only to shake his head in disbelief, "Wha . . .?"

He was in his room, on his bed, with no clear signs of anything that had happened the night before.

Looking closely, even his clothes, which had been so dusty and slightly torn, were now as clean and fresh as if they had just come out of the wash.

He jumped up and stared around, searching for one flaw to prove what had happened. But he couldn't even find a speck of the outside world on himself. It was just as if it hadn't happened.

Just as if . . .

A sharp pain on his ankle interrupted his thoughts and he reached down to yank up his pant leg and see what was hurting him.

He was surprised, in a very unpleasant way, to find a bright, green gem buried deep in his flesh, just the tip poking out. It glowed in response to his seeing it, the skin around it turning a faded yellow.

"Ok, what's going on here?" He felt frustrated at the new mystery which had just presented itself to him. He drew himself back up and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom?" He was eager to hear her reply.

"Well, look who decided to get out of bed. Bit tired, huh, Ted?" She turned around in her seat to smile sarcastically at him as he entered.

He was honestly about to tell her. Tell her about everything, what had happened, where, and how. But he stopped himself short when a voice as clear as if it had been in the room spoke in his ear.

_**Are you crazy? Do you even think for a second that they would believe you? Pht, no chance.**_

He jolted and his eyes widened, wasn't that the Once-ler's voice?

He spun around to find . . . No one.

His mother's voice interrupted his panic, "Hey, honey? You ok?" She stared at him with a slightly worried expression.

"Wait a minute . . . You didn't hear anything?" He shook his head.

"No, now sit down before you begin to worry me. I got your favorite cereal ready." She sat him down at his seat and pushed a full bowl towards him.

As he ate, he found himself barely listening to what his Grammy and Mom were saying. His thoughts had been thrown to the voice. Had it just been him being paranoid? Had he imagined it?

_**I don't think so.**_

He moaned inwardly.

_**Yes, that's right. I wasn't about to just let you go. I've still got plans for you. I need eyes in Thneedville, and you will provide those.**_

_How come you're in my head? Is this some kind of witchcraft? _Ted was obliged to answer in thought.

_**Heh-heh, no . . .I don't do that. Witchcraft has never existed to my knowledge. But technology? I'm a master! What else do I spend all of my time on? Its sure not feeling sorry for myself!**_

_So, let me get this straight. You put that thing in my leg to communicate with me?_ He sighed.

_**Well, you're a bright one. Continue with your daily activities, I'm not stopping you. I'm just going to watch.**_

_Wait, so you can __**watch**__ too?_

_**Yes, now ignore me. I won't be bothering you until tonight.**_

Ted had spent other days feeling as though someone was watching his every move, but this particular day beat it all. He didn't even want to talk to Audrey, afraid to get her tied into this mess.

He wandered about, doing what he would usually do on a boring, Hot, Saturday afternoon.

He shuffled into the library, and played on its computers. He had to pause here and there as a commercial came on, but then continued.

He actually considered this to be quite clever in the way that he was making no contact with anyone what-so-ever, or moving around town and basically giving the Once-ler a private tour.

He paused again to watch yetr another commercial come on. Big, flashy, it was O'hair air's newest product.

Air . . ._In a can._

He glared at the screen. This was getting a bit predictable and unnecessary. If O'hair wanted money so badly, why didn't he just make a quality product instead?

_**You see that man there?**_

_. . .I thought that you said that you wouldn't bother me until night._

_**Listen, kid, I can do what I want. Now, you see him?**_

_Yeah._

_**I want you to pay that man a visit for me.**_

_Are you insane? It would take a lot more than a 'please' to get into his office for a conversation. Plus, why would you want me to do something like that anyway?_

_**Oh, I can get you in. I have my ways. **_

Ted watched as the ad faded. _You still didn't answer my last question . . ._

_**Kid, I'll be blunt. I only want you to do one thing for me. This one thing will make a big difference. You will win my respect and I will let you go back to your normal life.**_

He listened intently.

_**I want O'hair gone.**_


	4. Chapter 4

In Ted's defense, it was impossible _not _to flip out at the mention of assassinating the most important and well-loved man in town.

"ARE YOU **NUTS?!"** He yelled aloud as he nearly fell off of his chair, causing heads to turn, "ARE YOU COMPLETELY OFF YOUR ROCKER?!" He opened his mouth to shout again, but found his own voice fading, like turning the sound down on a television would, "HAVE YOU GONE . . ." He shook his head in disbelief as the words that waited so readily on his tongue ceased to continue.

_**Shut. Up.**_

Ted blushed, noticing the many eyes directed towards him.

_**Do you really want to explain this to anyone? And risk sleeping with a white coat wrapped around you tightly in a cell tonight?**_

He bit his lip, thinking. Then, to the watchers, he pointed to the bathroom and quickly proceeded to step inside, carefully shutting the door behind himself.

_Can I have my voice back?_

_**No.**_

_Listen, I need that . . . and how are you even doing it anyway?_

_**That little installment in your leg that I so kindly gave you. It helps me a lot…but you really wouldn't anything about it.**_

He huffed; _I'm not going to __murder__ O'Hair! Why would anyone want that? Why would you want that? And why in the world would you want me to do that?_

_**Ok, I can't hide this from you much longer. Even if you can't see it, I always will. So I'll share with you what a threat that Mr. O'Hair really is . . .**_

Ted listened intently, wanting to find at least a bit of sense in the Once-ler's plan.

_**Look around you!**_

_Uhm . . . I'm in a bathroom._

_**. . . Well, then get OUT of the bathroom and look around.**_

The door was opened and he stepped out. Everyone had gone back to their own business, so he felt comfortable to peer around more suspiciously than normal.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in the library. There were books (obviously), shelves, computers, an air tank to keep the air clean . . . basically what anyone would expect to be here. He couldn't spot anything particularly strange.

_What am I looking for exactly?_ He continued to stare around.

_**Are you completely DENSE?! **_

The Once-ler's scream in his head made him flinch.

_**Just LOOK at all of the air filters! Do you think that people in my days needed those things clogging up the room? Never mind the fact that you have to apparently PAY for AIR!? Doesn't that sound even the slightest bit wrong to you?**_

Ted found himself speechless as the new thoughts occurred to him.

_**Of course I wouldn't expect you to get wise to this, because you grew up to this. But just think for a second . . .**_

Much to his surprise, the Once-ler's voice became softer and even a touch loving.

_**. . . That man has been cheating you and everyone else for so many years. Wasting all the money he makes on his own selfish pleasures and desires. Imagine what else is happening behind your back in his office?**_

Ted was beginning to understand the Once-ler's motives now . . . maybe?

_But why kill him? I mean, it's not like it's the only option, right? Aren't there less violent ways?_

_**You know, Ted? I have honestly thought that over myself . . . I've thought, 'can't there be a way to spare this man's life? And keep everyone safe at the same time?' But Ted, there are no loopholes. And yes, I have my ways of seeing inside of your town.**_

He shivered in spite of himself at the thought of being watched. O'Hair did it, but the Once-ler? It gave him chills.

_**. . . Ted, there's another thing.**_

The tone deepened to a serious level and Ted sat down, feeling his legs growing tired, to listen.

_**That man is planning something . . . big. I can't say much to you, because its name is hacked so that he gains access to anything that says the word. But I can only tell you one thing. **_

Ted wasn't sure whether to take him seriously, or be amused.

_**. . . Your family, and others, is in danger.**_

Suspicion tugged at his insides; _you're not making any sense. You try to hurt me, threaten me, and even implant this thing into my leg so that you can stalk me and use me! Then you try to help me? Why would you do that?_

_**Because, whether you believe it or not, Thneedville and its residents mean a lot to me. More than the man that's trying to destroy its purpose. You surprised me a bit. And yes, being out here all alone does some things to the mind. But, please, just think about it.**_

Everything was suddenly silent, leaving Ted to do just that.

He wanted to call it out as a fake story, but it sounded so real. What else could possibly cause a man to behave like this? To sound so heartbroken and genuine?

Upon stepping outside, he noticed that the sun had nearly vanished, leaving the town to be bathed in the dimming light that only occurred during a sunset. It was beautiful, really. It almost made him forget about the things that were currently troubling his mind.

He decided that it was best if he returned home. Maybe have a quick supper and get to bed where he could think a little more.

As he began walking, he sighed. What if this was all fake? What if it was all a big lie that could lead him into one heck of a mess? And was that not more than entirely possible?

He opened the familiar door to his house and stepped inside. He forked down his dinner while listening to his Mom and Grammy chat and went to his room where he would stay for the night. Getting ready, he heard them laugh good-naturedly before wishing each other a good night.

A small tap came from his door and his Mom whispered, "I love you, honey. Have sweet dreams"

But as soon as his head touched the pillow, a determination entered him that made him squeeze his fists tight and clench his teeth as he gazed at the ceiling with narrowed eyes.

He would make sure that nothing in the world would harm his family.

Even if it meant following the Once-ler's plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Unable to sleep after 3:00 AM, Ted had lain in wait.

His blood still fired up, he had continued to plan. His idea was crazy and completely unheard of, and the Once-ler hadn't even helped him come up with it, but he was at certain that it would work.

Actually, he hadn't heard a single peep from the man all night. Perhaps he had fallen asleep? It was possible, even though Ted found it hard to think about a crazy creep having a peaceful slumber in an old, rotting Lurkim in the middle of nowhere.

He shrugged it off before turning to his clock to check the current time, wondering how long he had been in thought.

"4:12?" He sighed, "That's good enough, right?"

Still sluggish, he stumbled out of the safety of his bed and dressed into his day clothes, which took barely any time. He then proceeded to sneak downstairs, keeping a wary eye on his mother's door. He certainly didn't want her waking up and asking him what he was doing. Not that he _couldn't _make up a very believable fib; he just wanted to avoid those measures.

He succeeded down the stairs, and through the kitchen, but nearing the door, he heard the sound of slippered feet making their way after him. He turned around just in time to find his Grammy standing in the kitchen's doorway, looking tired, but confused.

"What are you doing up, dear?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Ted glanced around for inspiration, "Um . . ." His mind went to his number one excuse material, "I was hungry, so I *err* went to get a little snack!' He nodded to emphasize.

Her expression changed, "In your day clothes?" She pointed to his wear.

"I accidentally fell asleep with them on!" He protested.

"All right." She shrugged mildly before turning and heading back to her room to finish a well-earned sleep. Never suspecting what her grandson was really about to do. But then again, who would?

After making sure she was back in her room, Ted slipped out the door into the night.

It was cooler than he had thought it would be. He hunched his shoulders and wrapped his arms around himself to reserve body heat.

_**Good job**__**.**_

He frowned; _you were awake the whole time, weren't you?_

_**Most of it, and I like you're plan. Now, before you do this, I have something quick for you to do. You see that dog?**_

Ted peered around until he had spot a lean, dark, German shepherd sitting out in his neighbor's yard. Its head was laid on its paws and it seemed asleep. Ted knew well that it wouldn't take much to wake him up, though. It was the guard dog.

_What about it?_

_**I want you to take that gem in your leg, and feed it to him.**_

His eyes widened; _Burt that thing is dangerous! It could give somebody a serious injury! Especially people who are trying to feed it something! Do you have any idea how crazy you sound?_

_**Trust me; I know what I'm doing.**_

_Wait a minute . . . why do you want me to do this anyway?_

His view flashed to revile his plan like it would on a chalk board, many possible failures showing as a crudely drawn character went about it again, and again, and again. . .

_. . . You're afraid that something's going to happen to m., so you want me to put your precious gem into a dog, so that if I fail, you'll still have it._

_**Listen, you're right. But it's not because of the reasons that you're thinking. Let me explain. If you somehow fail, just think about how long it will be before I can convince someone else to do the brave things that you're doing now. Ted, you have a chance here. A chance to be a hero. If it fails, it was a hero's try. If it works; it will be a hero's victory! You have a chance to save everyone that you see on a daily basis. Will you take it?**_

Ted stood still for a moment, chewing the words over in his mind. He was scared, but the Once-ler had a point, "I'll do my best, ok?"

_**Marvelous! Now get to it. I wish you . . . the best of luck . . .**_

Once again feeding off of the new, empowering motivations, Ted set to work right away.

He stepped lightly across the yard, the soft grass cushioning his footsteps and providing a soundless attack. The most valued thing on the dog was its ears. If it couldn't hear you, it was useless.

To the point of creeping up beside it, close enough to hear its breath and see its flanks rise and fall, he was beginning to feel very good about himself.

Him. Ted. Doing something like this and about to pull it off.

Hadn't he been the kid a month ago who had had a panic attack because the teacher's hamster had escaped? He couldn't help but smile smugly to himself.

He reached down and frowned, finding the next obstacle; getting the darned gem out.

_Gotta do this carefully, I guess. _

He gently took hold of the end that was sticking out, and gave it a swift, sufficient, yank.

To his surprise, it seemed to vaporize right through his skin. Passing through, like a ghost through a wall, leaving not even a blemish behind.

Having no time to react appropriately to this, he shook it off and focused his attention back on the dog. This would have to be done carefully, and quickly.

He needed to get this done, and move on, before he ran out of night cover.

He moved around so that he was facing the thing, and recoiled slightly.

Its dream was affecting its sleeping posture, so that its gums were twitching, revealing its gleaming, pointed fangs that were about half as long as Ted's index finger each.

He shook his head and inched forward, leaving little space between himself and it. Then, with a shaky hand, he reached forward and carefully eased it into an open space in its mouth.

One last jab caused it slide down the animal's throat at a sickening pace. Ted found himself willing it on, feeling that his stomach couldn't take much more.

Confirming that it had successfully been swallowed, he slowly stood up, and turned to leave.

That was when the problems started.

He knew it had happened even before he looked down to make sure.

A rebelling shoelace had managed to slip out of place, and as he had turned his feet to walk, the thing had swung sideways and had brushed the face of the dog. It had not been hard, but would it be enough to wake it?

Ted twisted his head around, over his shoulders, to get a look at it, every part of him tense, alert, and maybe shaking just a bit.

Nothing happened at first. It continued to lie there, but Ted could swear that its breathing had stopped for a moment so it could listen.

After another minuet, nothing changed, so he took that as a sign that it was safe.

Still wary of any movement, he began to creep forward, giving a small sigh of relief.

A low, raspy growl came up from the ground that began to intensify as Ted moved. He stopped, swallowed hard, and looked around at it, praying that the noise had just been something else.

However, his hopes were vanquished at the sight of the yellow eyes that shone at him, returning his terrified expression with a level look.

Then the fangs began to show as its familiar gums rose up and it stood up gradually, letting Ted get a good look at the strength that pulsed through every muscle. This thing was definitely well exercised.

Its loud snarl made him jump out of thought and watch with horror as it suddenly dashed for him, mouth open wide enough to make quite some damage.

His first reaction, as many others would be, was to run. Run for his life in a scrambling panic that involved absolutely no wits, just the ability to find places to go really quickly.

He knew that it was hot on his tail. He could hear its claws scraping against the ground, and it's snapping teeth. But now was no time to think straight. It was impossible to under the circumstances. He just did what came to his mind first.

First of which involved him making a wild jump over the fence that led into Audrey's yard. He winced, feeling a scrape that had been made trying to clear it.

He halted bit by bit, realizing that he didn't hear it anymore. He was just standing there, in the middle of a girl's yard that he had an impressive crush on.

Before he could make sure that the dog wasn't going to be able to get in here any time soon, his heart skipped as a light went on in the house in Audrey's yard, which either meant that the girl herself had woken up, or (he hoped not) her parents had.

"What are you doing on our property, Ted?" Even if the words were spoken harshly, they sounded like heaven in his ears. That was Audrey's voice!

"Well you see-," He spun around to face her and was met with one of the most suspicious faces he had ever gotten, "What?" He smiled lightly, trying to lift the mood.

She stepped forward, "People can't just sneak onto other's places and expect them to be happy about it! Now, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea how lucky you are that it's me who found you, and not Dad?"

"Heh, yeah . . ." Ted rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, Audrey. Um - it's just, well, there was this dog. A-and he went at me, so I, sorta, ran for my life?"

He hated the fact that he always got nervous around her, no matter if they happened to pass by each other and make quick conversation, or if a dog had chased him into her yard at 4:30 AM and he had woke her up.

She folded her arms, not amused at his baffled babbling, "Slow down, ok? I know that your neighbors have that nasty dog, and it's totally fine if it chased you here. What I'm wondering is why this happened at this time of the morning?" Her gaze intensified, "Don't think I haven't noticed your weird behavior, Ted. What's going on?"

He stared at her; "I want to tell you, Audrey, I really do, but . . ." He looked away. How could he say this? "You probably wouldn't believe me. . ."

She squinted, curiosity brimming in her eyes, "Ted, remember when we were little kids and I told you about real trees and what happened to them? I was hesitant to tell you at first because I thought you wouldn't believe me, but you willed me on, and I did. I promise that I will listen, and understand, just like you did."

Ted was relieved to see that her anger had very quickly melted away, replacing itself with regular, friendly, Audrey.

The temptation to talk about this was becoming unbearable. It was so hard to keep what had happened to himself, especially since he had barely been through much exciting in all of his life.

He couldn't stand it any longer, "Ok, but I have to make this quick. Sit down anyway, though, I'm not sure how long it'll take."

He motioned to the grass where he and Audrey sat together, close enough, so that he could share his world with her.


	6. Chapter 6

In some way, Ted and Audrey had always been able to understand each other.

No matter what it had ever been, they had always seemed to get out of something together, whether it had been an emotional issue, or something actually happening.

That was why, as they sat together, Ted felt comfortable to tell her about everything. No matter how absolutely insane it might sound, especially considering the fact that NOTHING happened in Thneedville that was ever remotely interesting.

Her eyes widened, narrowed, cringed, and sometimes even smiled at him. He wasn't sure if any of her expressions was making him feel any better about sharing with her.

At any rate, his confidence was beginning to slip away more and more as he neared the end of his story, leaving his face to flush a light pink when he finally finished, his eyes on the ground.

"Ted? You're telling the truth."

He looked up at her in surprise, "What? You believe me?" He smiled sheepishly, "I mean, I am telling the truth, but I just thought that it would be a little harder to convince you . . ."

She laughed, "Listen, I can tell when you're lying, and you were nowhere near." Unfolding her legs, she stood up and gently brushed off her skirt, "So, when are we going?"

"Uh . . . we? He was caught off guard at that notion, "Wait a minute, _we?_" She nodded eagerly.

"No!" He shook his head, "No way! You could get hurt!"

She tilted her head, "Are you saying that I'm weak?" Her eyes narrowed in a challenge.

He winced, "No, You're not weak. It's just, well," He could feel this conversation getting more and more awkward, "I guess . . ." He sighed, "Just don't hurt yourself, ok?"

"Gotchya." She grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, "So, where are we headed?"

_What am I going to do? She doesn't even know what I'm planning!_ He felt hot guilt wash over himself, "We're headed to O'Hare's office."

"Then let's go!" She dashed across the yard and unlatched the fence.

Ted groaned inwardly and followed, having the feeling that she didn't know what they were up against.

As they walked down the street, which was still dark and quiet, he noticed the dog following them far behind, a glare in its eyes at the sight of Audrey.

He waved his hands, frustrated, in a gesture of, _go away! It's fine!_

It halted and watched them, its yellow eyes soon becoming the only thing that he could see when he looked over his shoulder. And then, they vanished altogether, leaving a chill to go down his spine.

Was the Once-ler really controlling that thing? It certainly seemed so, since the mood of the dog had so drastically changed. It wasn't on his heels anymore, at least.

He left it at that.

"Ok, so how are we going to get in?" Audrey whispered as they neared the center of town, where O'Hare's magnificent home rested.

"Uh." Ted rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but didn't let her see his cluelessness. _How are we going to get in?_ He thought through the possibilities carefully, "You know what? I'll show you when we get there." _Please let me find a way in._

The truth was, neither expected it to be heavily guarded anyway. Why? Because no one in Thneedville could care less about going in. There was nothing in it for them that they wanted. They were completely content to leave the nice, shady, men in there to their business in exchange for a worry-free life filled with cheap air, and inflatable gardens.

"Wow." Audrey looked up at the massive, looming walls of the mansion. Each wall was painted a light, happy, blue with the occasional strip of white underneath all of the huge posters, advertising O'Hare air.

"Huh. I've never been this close to it before." Ted mumbled, stepping up to Audrey's side.

Both pairs of eyes immediately began to search out what they could see. Neither was quite sure exactly what they were looking for. An entrance, underground tunnel, a secret passageway maybe?

Ted poked Audrey lightly, "Look at that." He muttered, pointing at a door that just barely blended into the rest of the building, save the edges and a few cracks.

"Good find!" She glanced around before running up to it, "There's no doorknob, Ted."

Ted followed her and stared, puzzled, at the knob less entrance, "Well, there's gotta be a way . . . right?" He chuckled mildly, his insides churning nervously at the thought of turning back.

He yelped as something suddenly shoved him aside.

_Oh, gosh! We've been caught! It's all over! _However, when he jerked his head to look, only the face of the German shepherd was seen as it gave a short growl before beginning to sniff around the door.

"What's it doing?" Audrey watched curiously.

Ted coughed, "I don't know. Maybe it's trying to help us?" How in the world could he explain that the Once-ler was controlling the dog? He certainly had left that part out in his story. It was nearly _too _crazy.

No, he'd just leave that part out for now.

It raised its paw up and began to claw at a certain spot that was just beside the door. It sniffed and snarled again.

Audrey leaned in closer and grinned, "Ted, I think you're friend here just found us a way in!"

To Ted's look, she reached forward (the dog backed away) and tugged gently at the spot. A panel flipped open and snapped onto the wall, revealing a small, green button, which began to pulsate rhythmically.

"Ok, wow." Ted leaned forward and pressed it.

Instantly, the door slid to a side, letting them into the dark hallway inside.

Both pairs of curious eyes leaned in to have a look at the dusty, cobwebbed, and slightly damp tunnel.

"Ladies first?" Ted motioned for her to go in, remembering his manners all of a sudden.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, you're such a gentleman." She mumbled, as she crossed the threshold and walked through.

He glanced at the dog, which shook its head at the door, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

He followed Audrey closely.

She sighed deeply, "Quit breathing up my neck, Ted."

"I'm not!"

"Oh, yeah?" They could barely see by now.

"Yeah! I'm just making sure you're safe, is all."

"By that, you mean you're scared." She chuckled.

He pushed past her and went ahead, "See? I'm not scared. Just worried for the personal health and safety of my teammate." He stretched his shoulders and raised his chin up, impersonating the reflection of a person who was walking down a common business hall.

. . . Until a rat came scurrying by, then he decided to let Audrey go on ahead, so he could watch her back.

After a while of stepping forward, onto and into things that either of them couldn't see, and hearing indistinguishable sounds, Ted began to wonder just how long this thing was. And if they were even getting anywhere.

A huge part of him screamed to go back to safety and light. Something recognizable, not this mess.

He remained lost in his thoughts until he collided into something soft.

"Ow!" Audrey hissed, "What was that for?"

"You stopped . . ." He fumbled to see why she had.

"That's because I see a light up ahead!"

He squinted and, indeed, she was right. Little strands were leaking through a few cracks on a solid structure only a few yards away.

"Awesome!" He whispered, trying to step forward.

"Wait." She held her arm up in front of him, like a traffic guard, "I hear voices." She began to slowly pad across to the light.

Ted followed, making a note to step lightly.

There was definitely a voice, and at first he was sure that it was O'Hare's. However, a larger crack showed that it was just a disgruntled janitor who was cleaning up O'Hare's office.

"Can't a decent man take a break now and then? Huh? Nooo, that man has to make overtime. . ." He continued to wipe his filthy mop across the marble floor, barely putting a shine on any. He didn't seem to mind, notice, or care, though.

He briefly checked his watch, "Whelp, I guess it's lunch, then. This can wait. A good man needs his refreshment." He threw the mop into a bucket of sludgy water, picked it up, and trudged out.

"Well, that's luck in a pure position." He mumbled.

"What now?" She gently pushed her hand up against the structure.

Ted leaned his arm back and punched it lightly, hoping that some part of the wall would come loose.

And he was absolutely right.

A large chunk broke out and fell at their feet, making enough of a hole for them to crawl through.

"Oops." He shrugged before crawling through.

Audrey crawled in after him, stood up, and observed the room.

It was a grand space with the same light blue color speckling the walls. A large desk sat in the room with everything that sat on it neatly organized, a cup filled with coffee still sat on the corner. A tall, black chair loomed up behind it, casting a lean shadow across the room from the window pane behind it. A few fake plants decked the otherwise bare corners.

Ted took a few seconds to think things through, "Ok. Audrey, I need you to scope everything out. Make sure there's no one coming. I'll take care of all this."

She nodded briefly before dashing out through the gold edged double-doors.

"Please be safe." He muttered, more to himself, before searching the desk.

He pulled open the drawer and searched through for a moment. Nothing to find there, though. Just some government papers which were in print so small, that he could barely even read it. He tossed them aside and froze, his eyes glued to a small vial located near the back. It had been hiding under the files.

A small piece of paper looped around its middle read: _**Botulinum**_

_That's poison. What in the heck does he need it for?_ He remembered how the Once-ler had mentioned that not all things the government did was friendly and he tightened his fists angrily.

He looked over at the coffee. Reaching out, he felt that it was still hot and smelled pretty fresh.

Was there a chance that O'Hare would drink from it again?

Who wouldn't after some exhausting work?

He snatched up the vial and carefully popped the small lid off. Then, holding it over the coffee, he tipped a drop in.

_That's all it takes._ He couldn't help but feel somehow depressed at what he was doing. _I this really what I want?_

But this was his mission, right? This is what all of his turmoil had been for.

He turned to call Audrey back, when he noticed one particular plant shine brightly in the light.

Nearing it, he saw what looked like the gem that the Once-ler had implanted in him, only it was crimson and much bigger.

He pulled it off of the rubber leaf that it was sitting on and observed it for a second.

_Why does he have one, too?_ He brought it up close to his one eye, inspecting its works.

"AUUGH!" A dark pain shot through his head as an azure bolt streaked right into his eye. It seemed to shooting around inside of his head. He sunk to the ground, but that was all he could do.

A gleaming tunnel spiraled through his view, leaving O'Hare's office behind.

He was being sucked into it, and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt stiff and thick, like an old computer being overloaded.

And then, he was gone.


End file.
